Into the Light of the Dark Black Night
by The Blackbird's Melody
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Elliot were left orphans in a tragic accident. As a result they were sent to a terrible orphanage and left with abilities beyond normal. After a bad night on the streets, the only thing Alvin is thinking about are electric blue eyes for the next nine years. (Mainly Alvin and Brittany). Will eventually turn more dark in theme.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had set and darkness was seeping into the narrow alley. The alley wasn't completely enveloped in the dark, he could see a sliver of pale golden light tinged with pink just overhead. It wasn't much but it would be enough. All he had to do was focus on it, the light that was so quickly fading into the oblivion that is called night.

He was in pain though. Even with his attempts to trick his mind from feeling it, his body still ached and burned. His head hurt too, most likely from being slammed repeatedly against the brick topped ground. The sharp copper taste still smarted his tongue and he knew he was bleeding profusely. From both his mouth and stomach.

His eyes flickered up at the sky again, despair filling his being as he saw the light dwindling into nothing. He barely felt the hard kicks to his body anymore, they were just an unimportant detail in the background. He hurt, but he had dealt with far worse before. The boy knew an unfair fight when he saw one and had closely guarded his mind from the beating he was receiving. He struggled to control himself, knowing that if he let control of his mind go the consequences would be dire. His eyes flashed dangerously. The boy knew he had to hold back though.

Except this beating was far different than others. It was not the orphanage director's boot coming down on his stomach or his fist knocking his face to the side. It was Davy Jenkins and his group of cronies. The school bullies.

"Say something you freak!" The words registered in his mind but he didn't form a response. Either in exhaustion or defiance he did not know. Another blow to his already bruised and bloody stomach, surely these imbeciles had done internal damage.

He grimaced, the first sign he had shown of acknowledging what was taking place. It wasn't out of pain, but simple rage. He knew an unfair fight when he saw one. This one was unfair. Four to one was a very unfair ratio, especially when one considered the age difference in the boys. Davy Jenkins and his cronies were in the sixth, though he often wondered how they had managed to make it that far in their education. He himself had just entered the fourth grade this fall. Two years was not a considerable age difference, but in the terms of how puberty worked it did. Davy Jenkins and his group were twice the size of him.

His mind had realized his tricks and started to register the pain that was radiating throughout his body. In his musings the boy hadn't noticed that ebony shadows surrounded him and his attackers. The only light left was provided by a dinky street lamp that flickered every five seconds. He wondered how long it had been. The boy couldn't stay quiet forever, the pain was too overwhelming and he knew as soon as he let out a groan of agony the beating would stop.

He was called a freak for being silent.

"C'mon Elliot, we only want to talk! Stop being such a freak. Are you mute? Did crazy old Martin whip the talk right outta ya?" That was Davy Jenkins. His voice was deeper than most other boys he knew but every now and then it would crack.

The boy called Elliot said nothing. His body had curled in on himself; a sign of defense and protection.

A harsh kick to his shoulder and the boy watched as the street lamp flickered once more. His eyes seemed to dance with a dangerous fire in them, only visible in the flickering light. Their golden depths smoldering. A sign of still burning hope.

The boys were growing tired and their kicks growing weaker. They would soon leave and he would somehow find the strength to drag himself to the orphanage.

He did not have to wait for much longer. In fact, as that last thought had left him he heard a small but determined voice reach his tired ears.

"Davy Jenkins, you better leave that boy alone! No one likes a bully." He decided the voice belonged to a female. She had not yet reached maturity as her voice was high and tinkled like bells, not at all intimidating.

He almost wanted to laugh and instead settled for a disgusted snort. The first sound he had made tonight. It both enraged and amused the boy that a girl had come to his... rescue.

The kicking had stopped, which was nice. Relief came from the cold ground and was starting to slightly soothe his injuries although it felt like a battle between ice and fire. Against his liking, he couldn't find the strength to move his head to even glance at the girl that had come to his... aid. That bothered him.

"What the hell are you doing over here for, eh? Get outta here!" This time one of the cronies had spoken.

He listened intently for that girls tinkling voice. "No, you have no reason to hurt him! If you don't stop I'll tell Miss. Morris that you cheated on the math test, Davy! You leave him alone or else." He could practically hear the smugness in her voice and the intimidation that she tried so hardly to project.

A pair of feet stepped away from his head and stomped over to where he heard this girl talking. "You better keep your mouth shut Brittany!". Davy's voice was barely restrained.

She spoke again. "I will, but only if you leave now. And you don't bother this boy again!" The girl's voice was surprisingly strong, even though he knew she had to be frightened.

Another exchange of words that the boy could barely understand and he heard Davy gather up his cronies and shuffle away with heavy footsteps. He did not hear the gentle ones that stopped near his head. It was only when a soft hand touched his shoulder did he realize the girl was still there.

Groaning the boy uncurled his body and rolled onto his back cautiously, very aware of his injuries. He cracked open his eyes to see the girl looking down at him worriedly. She was tiny and her electric blue eyes glowed in the darkness, giving him hope just as the light earlier had. He couldn't tell much else about her since it was so dark.

"Do, uh, you need any help? You're pretty beat up." The girls tinkling bell voice floated towards his ears.

"J-just need help standing." His throat ached for water. As a matter of fact, his whole body ached.

The girl held out her hand and waited for him to take it. As their skin connected he felt a spark run through him, seemingly filling his body with energy. The boy hauled himself up,  
stumbling a bit as he got to his feet. The girl reached out to hold his shoulders and steady him which he was extremely grateful for. Finally he was able to stand on his own.

"Thanks. For everything, tonight." He lifted his eyes off the ground to meet hers. Such blue.

"You're welcome. Will you be able to make it home okay?" Her voice turned extremely soft.

"I'll be fine. Thanks again. See you, get home safe." He spoke and reluctantly tore his eyes away from hers.

Gold and blazing blue met once more before he turned and limped away down the alley towards Luca's Restaurant. He strained his ears to hear her footsteps but heard none. Turning around he saw her disappear around the corner quickly.

Little did they both know, it would be nine years before either saw the other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well hi, for starters. Basically I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm pretty happy that I've already gotten some feedback! So thank you, you know who you are. Secondly, this is my first time uploading a story ever so I'm getting used to the formatting and how things should look like I guess. You can imagine the characters however you like. I personally am writing them as humans, though I do enjoy reading about them as chipmunks.**

 **Also, I will be graduating high school in two months and then moving out of state for college so life will be extremely busy. I just had this idea in my head that wouldn't go away and after watching Chipwrecked with my sister I thought I could make use of it with this fandom. I really like criticism on my work, it helps me evolve so don't be afraid to have at it as long as its not terribly rude. If you guys have ideas for the plot or whatnot or you want to see more of something then just message me. Okay, sorry for the long message!**

 ***Italics indicate flashbacks or emphasis on words.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 _He remembered limping to Luca's Restaurant. The owner, Luca, was one of the very few people him and his brothers could trust. He was an old man, maybe had around 15 or so years left in him. Theodore was the one who had gained the old man's trust and thoughtfulness._

 _Whenever a too harsh beating occurred or the boys needed shelter they would head on over to Luca's, who would give them a warm bowl of spaghetti and maybe a tube of bruise ointment. Though the boys never let on they lived in the orphanage, which was rumored to be a safe house for the drug ring in town, the old man knew what was happening._

 _Obvious signs of abuse; bruises, lacerations, the slight flinching when a movement was too quick... all tell tale signs. It was no his business though, he himself had grown up with a harsh hand. The boys would live._

 _Though unlike Luca himself as a boy, these children healed very fast. They would visit him often, maybe three or four times a week. Each time they came their old bruises would be completely gone with their new ones looking as gruesome as ever. There was one time, though, the last time in fact that had left Luca startled._

 _He trudged along towards the Italian restaurant, craving that warm bowl of spaghetti. His breathing was labored. All he had to do was concentrate on getting to the back door. He remembered it being only a few feet away when Luca came out with a few bags of trash. The old man had almost missed the beaten boy stumbling along the shadowed road._

 _"Theodore is that you?" Luca's voice was one of worn leather, old but strong. His full Italian blood providing him with an accent that made his words seem angry._

 _The boy remembered barely being able to talk, his mouth and lips so, so dry._

 _"Alvin." He coughed._

 _Luca had sighed and walked over to the boy, knowing that he had always taken the harsher beatings for his brothers._

 _"Come inside, Alvin and rest." Luca offered._

 _The rest of that night had gone by in a blur, but the one thing that clearly stood out? By the time Luca had shuffled him out of his restaurant and back home, his injuries were almost gone. He had just a faint bruising outlining his jaw._

 _Returning back to the orphanage Alvin made a decision. His brothers and him would leave. They could survive on the streets, adapt, with their abilities. This town no longer offered anything to them._

 _As he collected his sleepy brothers and told them to pack their things his mind had kept returning to those electric blue eyes._

 _Throughout the night, and well after the train they had boarded was hours away from that town, Alvin had thought about those eyes. That girl._

Alvin was shaken out of his thoughts by Simon, his oldest little brother. He looked up from where he was sitting on the couch to meet his eyes. His brother was angry.

He rolled his eyes, his golden orbs glinting in the sun that shone through the rows of glass windows in the house.

"What is it, Si?" Alvin asked, ready to be screamed at.

As if he didn't already get that from Dave, his adoptive father. Yeah, the Elliot boys were no longer as Dave Seville had adopted them seven years ago. After living on the streets for a year or so, the boys had found themselves in the care of Dave. Really it was all thanks to Theodore who was too sweet to resist.

Dave had been struggling with life. As any adult really. He was alone, having gone through a rough break up and was basically just going through life day by day. When he caught Alvin trying to break into his house, just a little kid who was covered in dirt and muck trying to get some food for his brothers, Dave had a new purpose in life.

He welcomed them after doing extensive research. Just three boys who were given the short stick in life. They needed someone other than their hot headed brother to take care of them.

A year of bonding and Dave made it official, presenting the boys with certificates of adoption on Christmas day, their favorite holiday.

"Alvin? Alvin are you listening to me? Are you serious right now? This is important!" Alvin was roused out of his mind again by Simon's angered voice.

He met his brothers dark ocean blue eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Si, I wasn't listening. I was thinking about that hot babe we saw yesterday at the mall." Internally he scoffed. As if he would admit to something such as feelings to his brother.

"Well you better get your damn head out of the clouds, this is really important!" Simon half growled, his hands going up to tug at his dark chocolate hair.

"Theo is... is changing I guess? You know how I've been studying us, keeping track.. Well I think he is starting to develop another ability. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I am going to be watching him closely." Simon rushed out quickly almost gasping for air.

His blue eyes were wide with fear,  
something he rarely showed. Alvin instantly sat up straighter and strained his ears to listen for Dave. The boys rarely discussed their... Alvin swallowed hard, their abilities around him. It had been a tough eight years trying to control them without Dave finding out. So for Simon to talk about this with their father near... It was extremely important.

"Is he feeling sick in any way? Is he okay? I haven't noticed anything!" Alvin wanted to curse. He was better than this, he had to start paying more attention.

He was angry with himself and could start to feel it throughout his body. He had to relax. Anger was one of the triggers for his abilities.

"Woah Alvin, Alvin calm down. No he's fine. I don't think he even realizes anything is happening. It just that whenever he, well I think he's beginning to be able to control life. If that makes sense? It is utterly impossible but whatever this whole thing is but just the other day he was gardening, tending to plants and one of them was just dead, completely dead." Simon needed a quick breather but Alvin motioned him to continue. "Well Theo got sad that all his hard work was gone to waste and I don't know I'm guessing his emotions but the plant bloomed, it came back to full health." His brother finished in a hushed whisper.

As surprising as the news was, Alvin wasn't really shocked. He had long ago assumed their abilities were tied to their strongest emotions, their personalities really. Theo had always been in tune with everything around him, caring for the littlest of things. Simon and him would have to talk with their littlest brother.

Alvin was just about to speak his thoughts when Dave came in the room, hands on his hips.

"You two can come get some breakfast and then it's off to school. Better hurry though, Theodore is vacuuming up the waffles." Their father turned back into the kitchen.

After a shared glance with Simon, a message that they would talk later, the two got up.

"Theo if you eat all those waffles get ready to be hung from the flagpole!" Alvin yelled as he raced towards the kitchen.

"Alvin!" Came Dave's voice. "You leave your brother alone." And when he thought no one was listening he muttered "How did I ever get stuck with triplets."

Alvin snickered with Simon shaking his head tiredly behind him. Simon could barely handle his own chaotic mind, add on the stress of Alvin and Theo and Simon could very well blow up.

Maybe studying at school today would help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Author's Note:**  
 **I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, cause I know I love to read long chapters haha. Any suggestions, just message me or review! The Chipettes will soon arrive. Also,**  
 **Theodore is introduced! I just want to get all the bases set up.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for the plot or the boy's abilities let me know. I have no idea where I'm going with this story but we will see. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3.**

"Hey, thanks for breakfast little bro!" Alvin fist bumped Theo as they walked out to his car.

Theodore smiled sheepishly, his pale cheeks turning a rosy red as he blushed. He had always been very humble. "Welcome Alvin."

"Since you made breakfast you have shotgun honors" The eldest brother smirked, lips tugging up to reveal sharp white teeth.

Theo didn't hesitate and shot a mischievous smile at Simon who only rolled his eyes. After checking to make sure everyone had their seat belts on, Alvin revved the engine in his car and pulled out of the driveway, tires squealing. Dave could be heard yelling after him.

On the ride to school Alvin decided him and his brothers needed to talk. He turned down the music that was blaring and glanced at Simon in the rear view mirror.

"Listen. We need to talk later, like a serious adult talk. About us. Things are changing." Alvin gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "I'm getting angrier, more uncontrollable and Theo I'm sure you've noticed things."

Simon was nodding in the back,  
his blue eyes clouded over in thought. Why couldn't he take things as they were instead of analyzing them scientifically? Alvin gritted his teeth. Internally he wanted to scream. He was getting tired of putting on this hot-headed, playboy act. They all needed to be serious.

Something was changing, dangerous or not he didn't know. He would find out though. Suddenly Alvin was, once again, brought out of his thoughts by Theodore yelling in terror.

"Watch out! Watch out! Alvin, Alvin!" Theo wailed.

Alvin, confused, brought his eyes back to the road where he realized they had seconds before a head on collision happened. But it didn't. Simon was leaping to the front and yanking the wheel steering them to safety.

"Can you, for once do something right? Lets try to get to school without dying." His brother glared at him.

Whatever. Alvin highly doubted that they could even die. He for one knew that they healed very fast. He sped to school since they were late, this time keeping his eyes strictly on the road.

"Hey boys you know what this means right?" Alvin asked grinning as he swung into the school.

"Uh, another year of crying?" Theo answered uncertainly.

"Well yeah that, but we're seniors this year so that means senior parking spots and senior everything. We're the top dogs." The boy with golden eyes was practically singing.

Finally, after three grueling long years the boys were the top dogs. Being a senior came with a ton of perks. Alvin was most excited about turning eighteen though and becoming an adult. Just the number was exciting... all the responsibilities not so much. He would enjoy his last five months being a kid.

Then it all came crashing down, Alvin had long been an adult. A number meant nothing compared to life experience. He could still enjoy his last school days he supposed.

Grinning again he pulled into a parking spot nearest to the school, these spots were reserved strictly for seniors.

The parking lot was pure madness as hoards of girls were taking "first-last day" selfies. Maneuvering their way through the labyrinth of girls the boys entered their school. "You know I really am going to miss these hallways, its become so familiar these past few years..." Theodore's forest green eyes were practically shimmering with nostalgia.

Alvin glanced around realizing that his brother was right. This huge school that he had found himself lost in many times had become his second home. He would miss the color coordinated lockers. He started counting in his head, dark blue for English classes, green for History, yellow for electives... He would miss it.

Simon's voice broke his thoughts. "Well we have another one hundred eighty days here, so let's make the most of it and get to class!" Alvin scoffed. Leave it to Simon to ruin the fun.

"Whatever, see you guys later. We probably have a class together." Alvin did a spin on his feet and was heading towards his locker, whistling.

Or he was until he heard a voice call out behind him. He groaned out loud, wanting to curse the world. A glare already on his face he spun around once again, searching for the voice.

"Mr. Seville. Will you please head to my office?" It was the principal, Mr. Hagworth and Alvin knew he was speaking to him.

Who knew if he would live through this encounter? The principal was a ghastly man, tall and skinny his eyes roving around like a vultures, waiting for his next prey. Which just so happened to be himself.

He nodded in defeat and trailed behind the principal with his head down, kicking at imaginary things on the floor. Alvin's head whipped up when his foot hit something quite solid and he heard a disgruntled voice.

"Are you serious? I just ironed this skirt this morning and now it's wrinkled! Thanks a lot." Alvin found himself staring down at a girl with a high, distressed voice and a glare on her face. "The least you could do is help me up!" She scoffed at him.

A smirk slid onto his face. He offered out his hand and the girl took it, letting her eyes meet his. The smirk slid off his face. Electric blue. A flurry of emotions filled him and he found he couldn't say anything. He didn't get a chance to as Mr. Hagworth swept him away, apologizing to the girl for Alvin's rude behavior. Gold met blue once more as he walked away, but the girl obviously confused with the eye contact shifted her eyes and strutted away, swiping at her skirt.

Alvin followed the principal to his office, more like death chamber he thought with a sigh, and took a seat. His thoughts were entirely on the girl in the hallway. Was it her? A throat cleared and he looked up. Mr. Hagworth was sizing him up his odd black eyes piercing through the eldest brother.

Alvin was starting to get a bad feeling about him, his skin crawling and the hairs on the back of his neck raising. He was just about to bolt when the man spoke.

"I do not want any funny business from you this year, Mr. Seville! None at all. One mishap and you'll be suspended." Mr. Hagworth's mouth curled into a nasty smile, giving Alvin a full view of his yellowing teeth. "Now back to class." He barked and Alvin did not hesitate to leave.

Blue eyes occupied his thoughts once more, but the anger from the principal's words soon took over.

What a load of crap he thought as he left, meandering down the hallway towards History his first class of the day. That damn principal is always out to get me.  
His blood felt like it was boiling he was so mad. Alvin didn't understand it though, he would normally never get this upset over something so small. With a start he realized his moods must be on overload with his changing abilities.

He needed to calm down. His eyes were starting to burn so he staggered into one of the bathrooms near by and wiped his face with some water from the faucet. God, he was so hot. Alvin felt sick.

Looking into the mirror above the sink he assessed himself. He didn't look any different. His russet brown hair was still as messy as ever. His cheeks were flushed red, proof of his rising blood pressure. He leaned in closer to study his eyes. Still gold. As Alvin looked closer though he started to see the black pupil envelop his gold irises. Startled he jumped back, breathing hard.

Something was the matter with him. Alvin decided to skip school today, as he couldn't see to get a control of his emotions. He didn't bother to text his brothers. He would just meet them back here before the end of the day. Slinging the backpack that he had thrown on the floor over his shoulder he left the bathroom, and after checking for the security guard that patrolled he jogged to the side entrance and slipped out.

Good thing today is pretty sunny out for September Alvin thought as he debated whether to take his car or not. No, he decided. That would definitely be caught on the cameras outside the school.

On foot it was. Careful and observant he made his way to one of the side streets that surrounded the school. Alvin really didn't fancy getting caught, especially after the principals warning and since it was the first day of school.

After around ten minutes he knew it was safe to walk freely. He also realized that with his mind occupied on something other than his anger he had calmed down. It was a relief.

He walked for about an hour or so, until he reached an old hideout of him and his brothers. It was a tree house, tucked away about two miles from his house in the woods by a golf course. It was old and rickety. It had been here long before Alvin and his brothers had moved in with Dave. It was special, a place where many memories had taken part and somewhere the eldest brother could relax and just think.

Boy, did he need to think. His mind was doing cartwheels. After climbing the rope ladder attached to the tree house, Alvin settled down on the floor and let his head fall back against the wall.

That girl. He sighed. What could the odds be that she was the same one as nine years ago? Him and his brothers had made quite the journey since then, leaving Oregon and traveling to California where they now resided.

It wasn't entirely impossible she could be the same one. He had never gotten her name just the sound of her voice, tinkling bells, and the color of her eyes. Electric blue. The memory of the ones he had seen years ago was imbedded in his mind. But it had been dark that night. Maybe he hadn't saw right.

Alvin suddenly cursed. Why was he thinking about a _girl_ when he should be thinking about his _abilities_. He sighed, seemingly for the hundredth time and tugged at his hair, wanting to rip it all out.

He needed to sleep. He was going haywire with all this thinking. Settling down into a more comfortable position he pulled his favorite red hat out from his backpack to shield his eyes from the sun.

The last thing he saw before he fell fast asleep was those damned blue eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey Everyone! So sorry for the long wait. Also, I just realized something preeetty important; I never put a disclaimer on any of the chapters I posted. So here goes:**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and some of the background in this story belong to the Alvin and the Chipmunks universe. Any OC's are mine.**

 **Well I hope that works. Anyways, I wanted to thank the guests, anon, and FireandFury796 for the feedback. It means a lot to me. Also I really enjoy constructive criticism, it helps me grow as a writer. So have at it!**

 **Chapter 4.**

Simon was furious. Fourth hour had just begun and he already wanted to strangle somebody. Very rarely did he become this angry. Alvin wasn't in class, and Simon knew they shared Economics this hour. Only five minutes ago had the teacher called out attendance and thus had started Simon's fury.

His absence could only mean one thing; Alvin had skipped. On the first day of school too! Simon shook his head in agitation. Did his brother hate school that much?

Classes would be over in two hours. He better be back by then because if he leaves Theodore and I stranded here I will murder him the dark haired boy thought. There wasn't much he could do though he supposed. Alvin was not answering his phone.

The rational side of him thought that perhaps his brother could be in trouble. A fierce wave of protectiveness seemed to sweep over Simon at this thought. Yes, Alvin was a hot-headed pain in the ass sometimes but he still had a good head on his shoulders. That is what worried Simon. How stupid could his elder brother be to skip school on the first day?

Muttering something unintelligible beneath his breath Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket, the lightweight device feeling somehow heavier in his hands. The middle brother was rarely one to break rules and he found his eyes flitting across the room every five seconds. Getting

his phone taken away would surely ruin any plan of finding Alvin.

He was paranoid. There was no way he could do something like this in the middle of class. Glancing up at the clock he saw class was already half way over. Simon raised his hand, for once not caring if he was interrupting a lesson.

"Mr. Seville, is there something I can do for you?" The teacher, Mr. Abdell, asked pointedly.

Simon pushed back a wave of uncharacteristic fear and asked to use the bathroom. Of course, he has no intention of returning to class. He gathered his things, under the pretense of possibly visiting the nurse if he still wasn't feeling good, and practically ran to the bathroom.

Though as he was exiting the class Simon caught the piercing amethyst gaze of a brunette sitting near the back of the class. His mind briefly registered the odd eye color before he entered the hallway, not seeing the brunette's blush or guilty gaze lower in embarrassment of being caught.

(Line Break)

Alvin was dreaming. He knew he was, his body felt too stiff and tired and he was way too hot. But he couldn't wake up. The boy struggled against an unknown enemy, darkness surrounding him at each turn. All he had to do was open his eyes, but he wasn't able to.

He could feel his body thrashing, and could hear the floor boards of the treehouse creak underneath his weight. He could feel the uncomfortable warmth from laying in the sun too long.

 _He could feel_ _everything but he couldn't wake up._

 _Something was taunting him, it's breath slinking past his ear as it whispered unintelligible things. Alvin flailed about blindly trying to hit anything, to know that he wasn't going insane. All he wanted to do was see he light of day again. Not this darkness. It encompassed his body and tightened its hold on him, promising to never let go._

 _Alvin felt a blaze of fury rush through his body. The anger traveled agonizingly slow, taunting his senses as it flooded into his hands and feet. He didn't know what to do with the newfound feeling. His hands burned though not uncomfortably and Alvin found that the darkness surrounding him grew lighter until he felt another rush of heat and light flooded around him. It destroyed the darkness eating away at his body and mind and he no longer felt as if he was burning._

 _He was warm and safe._

The elder boy's eyes popped open suddenly and he braced his arm against the harsh light that rushed to invade his sensitive eyes. Alvin was drenched in sweat and he gagged at the stench that filled the air around him. Too much heat and sweat was not a good combination. That was the least of his worries though.

Alvin was terrified. His body shook uncontrollably and he felt weak, something new to him. He was anything but weak. The word sounded foreign in his mind.

What had happened to him? What was that... that dream? His mind was bombarded by so many questions and he felt even more fatigued. The boy slipped his red hoody over his head, not caring if anyone saw. He was still way too hot and the thing was just soaked.

He needed to see a doctor. No, no, Alvin thought rationally, I'm not sick. A doctor can't help. Groggily he realized he needed his brother. Simon would know what to do.

A shaky laugh escaped his throat as he thought of his nerdy sibling. Simon always had the answer. Alvin just needed to get a hold of him.

He felt as though a war was waging between his mind and body. He was so tired. So ready to fall back into sleep's clutches. He half heartedly reached for his phone to make the call but never got to.

Alvin fell unconscious, and if he had had a mirror with him he would have seen the gold hue in his eyes replaced by pure black. Just like the darkness that grasped onto him once again and pulled him deeper into the land of dreams.

(Line Break)

Simon seemed to reach the bathroom in record time, his chest heaving up and down as he fought to catch his breath.

After he had relaxed enough he quickly got to work. Simon smirked in victory. Long ago, maybe six months, he had hacked into both his brothers phones and placed an undetectable type of tracking device. For protection of course, but mainly so that Simon didn't need to worry about Alvin all the time.

His elder brother got into more trouble than most and it usually ended up badly for all of them. Simon took one more glance around the bathroom to ensure he was alone before he took his laptop out of his backpack and set it on the counter.

He better have his phone with him Simon thought darkly, his deep blue eyes narrowing in concentration. He plugged his phone into the computer and uploaded Alvin's coordinates onto his own phone to make for easier tracking. Simon kept alert the whole time, checking for teachers or students now and then.

Thankfully the whole process took less than seven minutes and he was able to get an exact location without any problems. The dark haired boy packed away his things and threw his backpack over his shoulder, deciding that he would have to take an absence for his last two classes.

He was about to head out to the doors near the yellow lockers, ones rarely used, when he remembered Theodore.

"Damn." He breathed out loud, his frantic mind racing a mile a minute.

Would it be better to leave the youngest brother out of whatever Alvin was doing or should Simon bring him along. He would have one less thing to worry about if Theo was with him. What if Simon didn't even find Alvin until after school had ended? Their little brother would be chewing his nails off anxiously and... Simon needed to slow down and just stop thinking about all that.

He groaned and tore his glasses off his face, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. If Theodore didn't answer his text message in... five minutes, Simon would leave.

He set a timer on his phone and hopped onto the counter, massaging his temples as he waited for the bell to sound. Simon tried to relax, he really did but it felt like hours were whizzing by and that things would surely go down hill and that he would never even get to find Alvin and that... Simon's phone vibrated suddenly, rousing him from his thoughts.

Theo had texted back and with two minutes left Simon sighed tiredly as he checked the timer. He swore he felt older than Alvin sometimes.

 **T: Meet you at the yellow lockers in three.**

 **S: Sounds good. Don't get caught.**

 **T: ;)**

Simon laughed at his youngest brother's antics and pushed of the counter, landing lightly on his feet. He checked Alvin's coordinates as he walked towards the escape route. Odd, Simon frowned. Alvin's location dot showed him to be surrounded by forest, a gold course near by.

He stopped walking, momentarily lost in thought as his mind raced for possibilities. It hit the dark haired boy like a truck and he was running off towards the lockers, a new pep in his step.

"Gotcha, brother." He murmured.


End file.
